simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shnopp.shniederheimer/Worth the Donuts? - Squeaky Voice Teen
Hey guys, here again with another "Worth the Donuts?" blog post and this time we are going way way back to the original released of the game. A premium character that has been in our games since we first started playing. A character that throughout the majority of the quest lines is considered a kid. I'm talking about, like the title says, Squeaky Voice Teen. But before I get into dissecting the pros and the cons of our squeaky voiced character, I want to mention first, since we are currently in the middle of a Fourth of July mini event, some of the items are still locked, and for those of you wondering, even though it says in our games, the items will be available for purchase on July 11th, so sit tight a couple of more days and I will have a "Worth the Donuts?" on both items once they are released. Also, if this is the first of my Blogs you're reading, then you can check the other ones I have here. Enough of that though, back to Squeaky Voice Teen. As I already mentioned, Squeaky Voice Teen has been in our games since its original release so some of you may already have him, but for those of you who don't then this here blog post is for you. Here's my take on it: So, is Squeaky Voice Teen worth the donuts? First, I want to say, that it is possible for you to win Squeaky Voice teen in a Mystery Box (discontinued). You have a 2% chance of winning him there. So if you want, you could technically wait out for your daily play Mystery Box (discontinued) (discontinued) every five days and get him for free that way. But if you don't want to wait, the I say go for it, 30 is practically a steal, so for any and all players with the donuts or barely have 30, I suggest this buy. Even as far as to say that this should be some people's first premium buy. Also know that if you buy him from the store, or win him in the Mystery Box (discontinued) (discontinued) (discontinued), his worth in donuts, just like all the unique (one per Springfield) items, is replaced in the Box. So this means if you win or buy Squeaky Voice Teen, since you can't win him anymore in the Mystery Box (discontinued) (discontinued) (discontinued) (discontinued) because you already have him, instead, he is replaced with 30, what he is worth in the store. As always though, it's up to you. Just remember SVT is not a limited time character, so there's no rush in deciding. But I want to know, did/will you buy Squeaky Voice Teen? Why or why not? And if you didn't buy him, did you win him in a Mystery Box (discontinued) (discontinued) (discontinued) (discontinued) (discontinued)? Let me know below. As always feel free to check out any of my other blogs here. Until next time, - shnopp.shniederheimer Category:Blog posts